thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delete and David
'''Delete and David '''is the thrity-second episode of Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine. Plot There had been a new engine restored recently at Crovan's Gate. He was apparently part of the GCR 9J class or LNER J11. Two months after that, Delete was told to take an stopping passenger train, but he was fitted with two headlamps on each lamp iron on the bufferbeam. He reached Knapford safely, but the signal was up. "That's odd, its suppose to be down," he thought. The stationmaster ran outside looking confused. "The signalman told me you were an Express train," he said. "What?!" shouted Delete, "I'm pulling a stopping train; the Fat Controller told me so. What makes you think that?" "Your headcode," he simply replied. "Idiot fitter!" Delete roared. "Well, you better change it quickly and get going," the stationmaster said. But Delete moaned all the way to Barrow, and back to Tidmouth. Meanwhile, David the J11 had helped Edward with a 'through' goods and passenger train to Tidmouth. They were talking about the old days when Delete puffed in. "Idiot fitter!" "What happened Delete?" asked Edward. "The fitter put the wrong head code." "So instead of a lamp on your smokebox, you have the Express headcode." "Yes, and it's all the fitter's fault." "No it isn't," David suddenly burst out. "You should've checked your headcode." "ME. That's the fitter's job. I was sure that my headcode was correct." "I don't think you did." "I did too." "Didn't." "I did." "Did not." "Did." "Alright, shut up, both of you!" Edward burst out, "David, your late goods run." "And I'm going to get a polish," Delete added. David slid onto the turntable before Delete could and puffed away. The next day, David was taking slate from Tidmouth and Delete was bringing back wood from the Lumber Company at Vicarstown. "I like working the Main Line," David thought, "It's a nice way to stretch my wheels." As both Delete and David neared Crovan's Gate, David prepared to stop to take on water. Delete's line was the farest from the water tower. But the points accidently diverted David onto Delete's line! "Whoa!" David cried. "I've got to stop!" But they rounded the bend and saw Delete. "Out of the way!" they shouted at each other. One moment, they were on the rails, the next, slate dust flew around with several pieces of wood. (scene fades to the Fat Controller in office with telephone) "So they both derailed?... OK, well, close the line, and leave them there. We'll rescue them in the morning." That night, the two engines worked out their differences. "I'm sorry for saying it was your fault," David began. "It's alright," Delete replied. "I was just upset that my class was being withdrawn. I thought we were locomotives that would survive." "All of my class is extinct. Well, one is in the scrap yard, but I was lucky." There was a long silence. "So...," David continued. "Friends?" "Friends." And the two have been friends ever since. Characters *Edward *Delete *David *Sir Topham Hatt Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine Category:Episodes